My Twin
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One-shot; Hinted AC and KL] Today is May 18th... [Brother-Sister Fluff; Pre-Destiny Timeline]


**My Twin**

**Warning: **Tidbits of AU everywhere in this story. Hinted Pairings: Athrun x Cagalli and Kira x Lacus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED or SEED DESTINY.

* * *

The morning birds peered through the window curiously when the ruby curtains were swept back by a delicate hand. Drowsy amber eyes gazed outside, the slacken weather creating a slight draft to run into the room even though it was the middle of May. Her right hand fingers were tracing a small pattern against the window sill, her left hand pressed against the cold glass, as she watched the tropical sun drift above the horizon. The wisps of orange sparkled against the sea. 

_"It's been awhile since I had time to enjoy the sunrise…"_

True enough, Cagalli always woke up at the break of dawn, except for on the odd days out, and had to hurriedly rush out of her room for a decent meal before the long tedious meetings. She barely had any free time since the war ended or as some pessimistics put it, when the war is at a premature standstill before the long aftershocks occur. She had been busy being Orbs Representative, making critical decisions for the safety of her people and never leaving any time for herself, from dawn till dusk.

But today was different.

Cagalli managed to shift some of her important meetings to early evening and have the appointments called off to the next day. She knew with such radical changes to her schedule there will come for her to have to overwork herself for the next couple of days, but it was going to be worth it.

She padded softly to her closet, opening the large wardrobe for something suitable to wear. She glanced at her uniforms, dismissing them quickly before looking at her civilian wear. They hung at a corner, catching dust, and she carefully brushed the semi-thick layer of dead matter off her clothing. A patch of green hue revealed itself to the dawn light. She dragged the two articles of clothing off the racks, a pale green summer dress and a dark green halter top with a pair of yellow khakis.

She first took the dress, pressing the material against her chest, _"Maybe I should wear a dress today…it HAS been awhile since I bothered to wear something like this and today IS pretty special…"_

The blond pranced in front of the mirror a bit longer with the knee-length clothing before dropping it in a crumpled pile on her bed. _"Nah…better stick with something reasonable.__ I don't think giving Athrun a heart attack this early in the morning is ideal…"_

A smile of self-satisfaction flitted across her face and she went off to take a shower, clothing in tow.

* * *

She licked the spoon clean before replacing it back into the bowl. The vague taste of milk didn't leave her mouth when she gulped down a mouthful of orange juice. While drinking, her eyes darted above the rim of the glass and she spied her bodyguard staring at her. 

The sweet smile played at her lips before she placed the glass down, "Stop staring Athrun."

Stuttering, he looked away, "Well…it's just that…"

"What?" she asked, with a mouthful of toast.

He thought for awhile before shaking his head, staring straight at Cagalli with his emerald eyes, "Nothing, nevermind."

"Seriously Athrun!"

"…hmmm?"

"What!"

He didn't respond and opted a pensive look while opening the newspaper.

She placed a tired hand over her forehead mockingly. "…Athrun, you know, you're sometimes just impossible!" muttered Cagalli as she chewed dully on the toast.

"I know," came the prompt respond. "It's just that you're eating…a lot."

"Well, I…!" Cagalli stopped her sentence._ "It isn't my fault. I usually do have dinner, just, not yesterday." _She frowned slightly at Athrun, keeping her inner thoughts to herself, before mulling at her cereal.

An irritating silence fell across the dining table. Cagalli, after prodding her cold breakfast for the hundredth time, got up from her chair abruptly. "I'm not hungry anymore." The chair scraped noisily behind her with Athrun's newspaper fluttering in his hands, though his eyes discretely trailed Cagalli's figure. She walked towards the door, her short heels clicking against the marble floor before she spoke, "Come on. Let's go to Lacus' and Kira's."

He placed the newspaper calmly on the table corner and shot her a semi-curious glance, "Don't you have meetings to attend?"

"Cancelled," she spoke this rather off-handedly where when someone else blew her off, she'd be complaining to Athrun. "Are you coming or not? If not, I'm going to go by myself."

Athrun got up, making a silent gesture that he's coming. Cagalli stepped out of the room, dashing down the hallway with a single hand brushing against her pocket, planning to wait for Athrun in his sleek, black car.

* * *

"Oh my! We didn't expect visitors this early in the morning." 

Athrun and Cagalli smiled sheepishly at Lacus, who let them into the small salon nestled in front of the large bay windows. As soon as the two sat down comfortably, in came the children, squabbling amongst themselves.

"Athrun!"

"No! ALEX!"

"Cagalli! We missed you!"

"Why didn't you come visit us?"

"Athrun! You should've seen the big rainbow we saw yesterday!"

"It was so pretty!"

"Cagalli, let's go outside later!"

"Hush children, you can play with them _after_ you finished breakfast, okay?" Lacus' cheery voice overrode the din.

In a unified tone, they responded, "Okay!" Immediately, they ran off into the direction of the kitchen.

A low chuckle and Athrun accepted the cup of tea given to him, "It's a wonder you can manage them Lacus."

The pink-haired songstress smiled, "Though I admit they can get quite over energetic sometimes, they're a wonderful group of children."

Cagalli placed her cup down onto the coffee table whilst looking over her shoulder a few times. She caught a glimpse of a harried Reverend Malchio and the kids bickering playfully for the last chocolate cookie. Mrs. Yamato was seen lingering at the doorway, watching the children with amusement. Cagalli's eyes flickered on her for a moment longer before turning back towards Lacus.

"Where's Kira?"

Lacus paused slightly, her smile fading faintly, "He's in his room alone."

Cagalli nodded, gently brushing her pocket again, before getting up. "I'm going to go check on him." She offered a wane smile, "Maybe I can even successfully drag him out."

Athrun looked at Cagalli sharply as she walked to Kira's room, "Would you like me to come?"

The fleeting look Cagalli sent over her shoulder was message enough but right at that moment Mrs. Yamato deterred Athrun, "Athrun, maybe you should try one of the cookies Lacus and I baked this morning…"

"Ano…thank you…"

"Is it any good?" came Lacus' voice.

"…to be frank, it's quite sweet."

"Well then maybe some tea…"

Mrs. Yamato gave Cagalli a quick glance, understanding coursed between their roughly cut bond.

Cagalli nodded in thanks and walked off towards her brother's room.

* * *

Her knuckles knocked against the wooden door as she waited patiently outside her little brother's room. 

A quiet voice floated underneath the door crack, "…come in."

Cagalli pushed forwards, the door swinging open revealing a neat, but fairly empty, room, and she looked around the area of space. "Kira?"

The lone figure sitting in a lawn chair on the balcony turned around slightly on the seat. Kira's face lightened somewhat spotting Cagalli, managing to say, 'Good morning', before turning back in his seat, facing the ocean. She took the gesture as a greeting of some sort and closed the door behind her.

She started to fidget, not moving from her position once she shifted herself to the entrance of the balcony, "Kira…I-"

His soft tone interrupted her, his violet eyes piercing hers, "I suppose you came…because of…today…" He looked away again.

_"Kira…I know you hate celebrating this day. I'm sorry."_ Cagalli's eyes misted somewhat, her hands clenched into a tight fist, but she managed to relax herself again, a deep breath out accompanying the calm. She stepped forwards and took the vacant seat across from him, a table between them. She joined him, staring out at the endless depths and tones of the ocean.

"My father, he told me to open this on my 18th birthday…and I thought, Kira, I should share this with you."

He looked at Cagalli and saw that she had an envelope about the size of her palm in her hand. The pocket flap of her khakis flew openly in the wind.

"Cagalli…" He reached across the table, gently touching her wrist. He was genuinely stirred by her affection.

"You're my twin! I just…" The next part came out in a tiny whisper. "You're my only family left…"

Kira waited patiently for her to compose herself, his hand still clasped on top of her wrist.

Two cards fluttered gently onto the table as she produced a note from inside the envelope. She read out loud…

"My Dearest Daughter Cagalli,

Perhaps it's my own ominous feelings that finally surfaced at the predawn of this war, or maybe, it was by pure chance that I knew my fate. As you are reading this, I'm probably dead. I have had this letter written out in my head, with the omission of the prediction of my death, ever since I adopted you, and never once have I regretted having you as my daughter. I suppose I should explain the purpose of this letter. I wished to tell you of the existence of your real family, your perhaps still living twin brother and your dead biological parents. Maybe I told you of them before hand but words tend to sound better on ink and paper. Your parents, unfortunately, were scientists captured by a biohazard explosion, costing them their lives but, Kira Yamato, please find him. The Yamatos and I thought it was for the best to separate and avoid telling you two the incident of your parents. We're sorry. After saying this, I wish for your happiest future my dear, upholding the Athha family ideals in your heart."

"Father…" tears formed in the corner of her amber eyes and they fell. She didn't bother to wipe them as the steady downpour started.

With a calm composure, Kira picked up the two cards and his eyes widened. His hands shook slightly, finally seeing the faces of his own real parents. There was one photo with his father and mother, happy, their hands around each other in an intimate gesture. The second picture was of his mother holding protectively two babies and he knew that the children must be Cagalli and himself. The resemblance was strikingly similar as well. Brown hair and subdued lavender eyes gazed back at him in semi-happiness, he felt a deep pang resonate in his heart. That was how his mother looked like, and father, his father, must have passed down his blond hair to Cagalli.

He didn't know whether to hate or love them.

His eyes darted away from the pictures and he placed them back onto the table with Cagalli taking a swift glance of the aged photos, a single finger tracing the outlines of her parents.

Their hands joined, clutching each other for support.

* * *

**End…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRA AND CAGALLI! **

This is a tribute to their birthday (I noticed a lot of tributes to ONLY Kira's birthday or ONLY Cagalli's birthday…people forgot they're twins?)…and omg! It should've been HAPPY. Instead, I made it so ANGSTY! –frowns- Oh well…and just a note, Athrun and Lacus does not know that May 18th is their birthday, thus the slight confusion and non-celebration-ness (not to mention protective mom).

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are appreciated.

Good criticism is welcomed.

"Flames" are used to be contemplated on.

Spyrit


End file.
